GAT-01A2 Dagger
The '''GAT-01A2 Dagger '''is a mass-production multi-mode mobile suit rolled out by the Earth Alliance in CE 72, and is the main-stay production mobile suit until it is replaced in CE 75 by the GAT-04 Windam in the Eurasian Federation, while the Atlantic Federation ceases production of both the Dagger and the Windam in favor of the TS/MA-5B Euclid. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-01A1 Dagger is a mass production model mobile suit designed and built using data from the GAT-X105 Strike, and unlike the previously-fielded Strike Dagger, is nearly equal in performance to its predecessor, with the exception of certain changes made in order to improve cost-effectiveness, performance, and make it easier to pilot, such as the elimination of the energy-intensive Phase-Shift Armor in favor of laminate armor, which provides limited protection against beam weapons, but consumes no energy, dramatically increasing the Dagger's combat duration. Initially, the Dagger was armed with a 52mm machinegun, however some pilots such as renowned ace Morgan Chevalier instead launched with the M703 Beam Rifle previously created for the Strike Dagger. After the First Junius War, production of the machinegun was discontinued, and the beam rifle became the Dagger's primary handheld weapon. Since the Bloody Valentine War's end, the Dagger has been refined still further into the GAT-01A2 Dagger. Though visually identical to the original A1 Dagger, the newer A2 Dagger is equipped with an enhanced power unit and higher-output thrusters, significantly boosting its speed and maneuverability, meaning its performance is higher than the regular Dagger in spite of its heavier weight. The A2 Dagger would remain in use until it is phased out by the Alliance in the late stages of the second war. While the Atlantic Federation used mass-produced versions of the Striker Packs used by the GAT-X105 Strike, they also developed new, more energy-efficient Striker Packs including the Jet and Doppelhorn Strikers. The Eurasian Federation, meanwhile, developed the Parabellum and Sabre Strikers as improved versions of the Launcher and Sword Strikers. The Atlantic Federation would also develop a nuclear-attack Striker Pack based on the same frame as the Doppelhorn Striker. Armaments (Base Configuration) ;*"Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS x2 :The Dagger mounts two "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. These are smaller in caliber than the 75mm CIWS used by the Strike Dagger but have greater muzzle velocity, making them just as effective, and allowing the Dagger to carry a greater ammunition supply ;*ES02 Beam Saber x2 :A pair of handheld beam sabers, stored one on each hip. ;*12.5mm Anti-infantry Gun x2 :The most unusual armament of the Dagger are the shell-firing 12.5mm anti-infantry guns. These weapons are essentially ineffective against heavily-armored targets like mobile suits, and are used to shoot down infantry and light ground vehicles. ;*M703 57mm Beam Rifle :A weapon carried over from the Strike Dagger, it replaced the GAU-8M2 machinegun as the primary ranged weapon of the Dagger. It mounts a 15cm single-shot grenade launcher underneath the rifle barrel ;*M703K 57mm Beam Carbine :A more compact version of the Dagger's M703 beam rifle, developed for use by the Dagger Custom, though it is also occasionally used by the standard Dagger. It lacks the grenade launcher and is more compact and energy efficient than a full-scale beam rifle. However, the tradeoff is that its range is significantly decreased. Armaments (AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker) The Jet Striker has a total of four weapon hardpoints, two underneath each wings. These can mount an external propellant tank to extend the Windam's range, or else a variety of different weapons: ;*SA9/G "Drache" Air-to-surface Missiles :Guided heavy anti-ground target missiles mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the jet striker's wings. ;*Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pods :Rocket pods mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the jet striker's wings. The pods can fire a barrage of unguided rockets that are effective against multiple target types, though the projectiles are dumb-fire rockets, making their effectiveness against mobile suits limited. ;*Mk438 Triple SA10 "Würger" Missile Pods :Missile pods that each hold three SA10 "Würger" missiles of the same type as those stored in the Windam's shield, which can be used against aerial or ground targets. Because they are guided missiles, these are especially effective against aerial targets such as aircraft or mobile suits. Armaments (AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker) ;*Dual Heavy Recoilless Cannon :The Doppelhorn Striker's sole weapon, a pair of 115mm heavy anti-ship cannons that fire explosive shells. They can also be used, with limited success, against mobile suits. Because of its very large size, the Doppelhorn Striker is unusable in Earth's atmosphere. Armaments (AQM/E-N1L Nuclear Striker) ;*Long-range ballistic missile launcher x2 :Commissioned in secret by the Atlantic Federation, this equipment is illegal under the terms of the Treaty of Junius Seven, which outlaws military use of the N-Jammer Canceller, and therefore of nuclear technology. Built on the same basic frame as the Doppelhorn Striker, it consists of a pair of long-range, single shot launchers designed to accommodate Mk5 ballistic missiles, which carry a 1-megaton nuclear warhead. The Atlantic Federation's "Peacemaker Force", a nuclear attack team, deployed numerous mobile suits equipped with this Striker Pack in a failed nuclear attack on the PLANTs at the outset of the second war in CE 75. All Peacemaker Team mobile suits, including every Nuclear Striker manufactured, were destroyed in the ZAFT counterattack. Armaments (AQM/E-M1 Aile Striker) :;*ES02 Beam Saber x2 ::The only armament afforded by the Aile Striker is a second pair of beam sabers identical to those used by the Dagger, which are mounted to the upper backpack. Armaments (AQM/E-M2 Sword Striker) ;*"Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Beam Sword :The Sword Striker's main weapon, a long sword with a beam edge, designed for use against mobile suits as well as ships. ;*"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor x1 :Essentially a rocket-propelled grappling anchor, mounted to the front portion of a small shield mounted to the forearm ;*"Midas Messer" beam boomerang x1 :A short throwing weapon, which generates a beam blade. It is stored on additional armor mounted to the Dagger's shoulder. Armaments (AQM/E-M3 Launcher Striker) ;*"Agni" 32cm hyper impulse beam cannon :The Launcher Striker's main weapon, it is a heavy beam weapon capable of causing significant damage even to heavy targets such as warships, though its energy consumption is extremely high. ;*120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun :A heavy machinegun similar to the vulcan guns used by many mobile suits, but of much heavier caliber, it is designed for use not only against mobile suits, but also against heavier targets including ships. It is mounted to a weapons pod that is equipped to the Dagger's shoulder ;*35cm Gun Launcher x2 :A a projectile weapon akin to a railgun or linear gun, mounted to the Dagger's shoulder weapons pod. Because its barrel is very short, its range is somewhat limited, however it remains a highly effective weapon against all types of targets. Its range and accuracy are inferior to that of the Agni, but its power consumption is far lower. Armaments (AQM/E-M12S Sabre Striker) ;*"Schwert Gewehr II" Anti-Ship Beam Sword :The Sabre Striker's main weapon, it is an enhanced version of the beam sword originally used by the GAT-X105 Strike's AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker, and is identical to that used by the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. Like the latter's, the Schwert Gewehr II can be used as a fixed, rifle-class beam gun when docked to the backpack. ;*"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor x2 :Essentially the same as the original Sword Striker's rocket anchor, the Sabre Striker now equips two such weapons, one on each forearm ;*"Midas Messer" beam boomerang x2 :Essentially the same as the original Sword Striker's beam boomerang, the Sabre Striker now equips two such weapons. Because the shoulder-mounted attachment of the Sword Striker cannot be equipped to the Windam, they are instead mounted on the forearm, atop the rocket anchors. ;*"Caladbolg" giant beam saber :An enlarged beam saber with a significantly longer blade than ordinary sabers. This weapon does not have quite the length or power to function effectively as an anti-ship weapon, but its longer reach makes it a much more effective anti-MS weapon than ordinary beam sabers. Armaments (AQM/E-M13S Parabellum Striker) ;*"Agni Kai" 32cm hyper impulse beam cannon :The Parabellum Striker's main weapon, it is an enhanced version of the powerful beam cannon originally used by the GAT-X105 Strike's AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker, with significantly increased power. To maximize efficiency, the Agni Kai, unlike the original, has its own dedicated internal power supply. ;*"Todesblock Kai" 337mm plasma-sabot cannon :A fixed version of the plasma-sabot bazooka originally used by the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam, it is fired over the right shoulder. ;*220mm 8-barrel Missile Pod :A large, high-capacity missile launcher mounted to the upper portion of the Parabellum Striker's backpack, adjacent to the Agni Kai, similar to the shoulder-mounted 6-tube launchers of the GAT-X103 Buster. System Features ;*Striker Pack Hardpoint : The Dagger uses the same hardpoint as that originally used by the GAT-X105 Strike to equip additional equipment in the form of Striker Packs. A total of seven Striker Packs - two by the Atlantic Federation, four by the Eurasian Federation - were developed for the Windam and Dagger-L. History When the First Junius War ended, more than half of the Earth Alliance's military strength had been annihilated. In the following years, the Atlantic Federation began to work towards rebuilding its lost military might, and they contract this out to the Alliance's largest weapons manufacturers: Eurasian-based Aktaion Industries and the Atlantic Federation's National Defense Industries. The result was the GAT-01A2 Dagger, a minor update of the original GAT-01A1 "105" Dagger first produced by the Earth Alliance late in the war. Largely identical in its capabilities, it has been updated to improve its performance. It has somewhat improved mobility and laminate armor, as well newer internal components including a better battery, giving it longer operating time than its predecessor. Unlike the "105" Dagger, whose primary handheld weapon was a shell-firing machinegun, the A2 Dagger is armed with the same 57mm beam rifle first used by the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, though a shorter-range beam carbine was also developed for it, typically equipped to the Dagger when using the Sword Striker to give it some long-range capability without compromising its capabilities at close range. The Dagger is the mainstay mobile suit used by all nations of the Earth Alliance from CE 72 onwards, and is produced in quite large numbers. However, this was largely a stopgap measure, as Eurasian-based arms manufacturer Aktaion Industries, while collaborating with rival NDI on the Dagger modernization project, also began work on a next-generation mobile suit to replace it entirely, resulting in the creation of the vastly superior GAT-04 Windam, which replaces is as the Eurasian Federation's front-line production model mobile suit. NDI, meanwhile, moved away from the production of humanoid mobile suits altogether, eventually using data gleaned from the development of a series of powerful prototype mobile armors by Adukarv Mechano Industries to create the mass-produced TS/MA-5B Euclid mobile armor. Category:Mobile Suit Category:Earth Alliance